Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most LCDs are backlight type LCDs that comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the light sources for providing LCDs with backlight, the backlight module can be classified into a side-light type or a direct-light type.
A heat generated by the LCDs in a working status may deteriorate an efficiency thereof, thus the heat dissipation is very important to the LCDs. In the side-light type backlight module, the light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are disposed at one side of a light guide plate. However, the heat of the LEDs tends to be accumulated at one side of the LCD, resulting in an uneven heat dissipation, as well as deteriorating a light efficiency of the LEDs and a display quality of the LCD.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus to solve the problems existing in conventional technologies such as above-mentioned.